


Hearts and Roses

by kitana



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paninya comes in late to find Winry falling asleep at her desk, and helps her to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Roses

After finally completing the roof repairs for an elderly woman living near the outskirts of Rush Valley, Paninya made her way back to Garfiel’s shop for much needed rest. It was late, so she expected to have to creep through her room window to avoid the loud steps that came with her automail legs. Garfiel was a bit particular about the amount of sleep he got at night.

Tucking her toolbox handle into the crook of her elbow, Paninya sprinted to the door of the shop when it came into view, and wasn’t entirely surprised to see the workshop light still on. She opened the door and stepped inside, relieved that she didn’t have to resort to scaling walls to get inside.

She set the toolbox down near the door, and stretched as she turned towards the workshop table. It wasn’t uncommon for Winry to be pulling an all-nighter of some sort, burning the midnight oil as some would say, but it was unusual for the blonde to be sitting at the desk seemingly in a daze.

“Hey, Winry, are you okay?” Paninya said, striding over to Winry.

She bent over to look at Winry fully, and could easily read the exhaustion that was written all over her face. Paninya snapped in front of the blonde once; Winry blinked and shook her head, rubbing at her eyes.

“Paninya? When did you come in?” Winry asked, a hand coming up to stifle a yawn. “Oh, wait, did I fall asleep down here?”

Paninya stood up and smiled. “I don’t know about sleeping. It looked more as if were hypnotized or something.” The dark haired girl then reached a hand out to Winry. “Did you finish whatever you were working on?”

Winry took Paninya’s hand, using the girl’s arm to steady herself as she stood on sleepy legs. “Yeah, it took me three days non-stop, but I finished it. I almost feel too tired to sleep.”

Paninya led Winry up the stairs of the workshop to her bedroom. It was a languid pace, and Winry seemed to all but fall asleep on her shoulder as they walked. It was times like these, when Winry wasn’t frantically working on someone’s automail or worrying about Edward and Alphonse, Paninya could see more about the girl than most and felt nothing but appreciation and warmth for her.

She knew the room by heart and didn’t need to flip on the light switch to know where Winry’s bed was. When her legs hit the edge of the bed, Winry mumbled something that sounded like both a thanks and an apology, yawned, and collapsed onto the bed.

Paninya tugged the cover from under Winry and draped it over the blonde, even though she was fully dressed.

“You work too hard,” the dark haired girl murmured, turning on her heel to leave.

She turned back when she felt Winry’s fingers clasp around her wrist. “Stay here,” were Winry’s whispered words.

Winry’s eyes were trained on hers, although sleepy, and Paninya reached up to pull the band keeping her hair in its ponytail.

“Okay.”


End file.
